One PIece: Red Version
by TheGreenHero
Summary: I know the idea for a Poke-Poke no mi is probably used and a lot but i hope my rendition is different, This story is about Jay who has a chance encounter and is now given the opportunity of great adventure on the high seas, but how will the Mugiwara crew adapt to this new member also Poke Poke no mi so you know things are gonna get crazy. Set Sail! (yea i suck at summaries.)


Before SMILE and SAD, there was something else. Something more mystical, more mysterious... a manufactured devil fruit created by the brilliant mind of navy scientist Vegapunk. Having the ancient DNA of a creature named Mew, this scientist was now able to manufacture man made zoan-type devil fruits. However instead of the usual zoan-type fruits transformed the user into creatures Vegapunk dubbed as Pokemon. Vegapunk created many fruits each one surprisingly different than the original bringing forth many different forms and creatures. Hundreds of fruits were created before the DNA of the ancestor Pokemon became corrupted, and then unusable. Still there were many questions, 'What was mew?' 'Where did it come from?' 'And why is each fruit made from his DNA different?' The Navy however deemed that the fruits now called Poke-Poke fruit unreliable decided to lock them away however since they were a large number of them it was hard to keep track of all the fruits. Shady members of the Navy sold or chose to ate what was there. Over half of all the fruits was gone, either eaten or sold. Now one fruit has made its way to one boy who would in turn go on what would be a grand adventure. This boy's name was Jay.

Jay had heard of devil fruits long ago but wrote them off saying that 'they don't exist' ,or 'if they did exists I wouldn't get one so why does it matter?'. Jay was a 15 year old boy with brown eyes and shaggy dirty blonde hair, you just want to ruffle. His island was always secluded so his clothes weren't much but he wears a white shirt with black jeans that seemed to be a little baggy. Jay was from a small village in the east blue, seemingly separated from the world. The Fire isle hadn't seen visitors in years and knew very little about the world, therefore was stuck in old times. They still practice the rituals and customs of old. They worship a fire god named 'Charizard' claiming that he brought the sun. However that was their natural response upon seeing the awesome beast as it appeared in its skies those many years ago. However unknown to the villagers at the time it was none other than the Legendary Pirate Red, who sailed under Gold Roger, the Pirate King, and the known user of the Char-Char fruit. He had fled to The Fire Isle after the assassination of Roger. Red hid in the islands on top a mountain seemingly waiting for something. One day the mountain at the center of the island erupted, revealing itself as a volcano, and spewed molten rock over the isles, This caused the people to weep saying that they're god had forsaken them. The awoken volcano stayed active for many years, having been marked by the villagers as holy ground, forbidding anyone entry to it. However a red beacon of light shown from the center of the volcano, even in broad day light one can see the red pillar of what seemed to be dancing flames emitting from the center of the volcano. This was a story Jay had heard many times, but always remained skeptical. He doubted that the 'Fire god' existed and if there was explanation for it, it was devil fruit but Jay didn't believe that either. Jay knew however that if he wanted to know the truth that he would have to venture into the now named Desolate Mountain to see what the source of light really was. He was determined to know the answer and took this determination straight to the base of the mountain.

Before entering the mountain cave entrance he felt a strong energy, and heat hit him. Jay quickly wrote this off as adrenaline and nerves mixing badly, but why was he nervous? Traveling deeper in, Jay could feel a pull bringing him deeper into the core of the mountain, he got uneasy. He felt his stomach turn at the pressure of the aura present, the deeper in he went the darkness of the cave seemed to engulf him. The stones began to appear as thought they were melting and it got harder to breathe. Eventually he came upon the clearing. Magma seemed to emerge from the walls as its bright red lit the room. 'The magma?' Jay thought 'is that what the light is?'. As he went in closer a man was standing in the clearing and stared Jay down. The man wore a red and white cap over his black hair, matched with his red and white open jacket letting his black t-shirt show. The man's stare was heavy Jay felt his knees buckle under the pressure.

"W-Who are... you?" Jay asked mortified

"..." was all the man gave him back. The man then proceeded to walk towards him the stone seemed to melt at every step. Jay didn't know what to do, he was to frightened to move, the Man's blank stare seemingly immobilized him. Jay managed to stand but before saying or doing anything the man's face was level with his. Its as if his eyes were fire itself as the intense gaze stabbed into Jay's very being. The Man lifted his hand towards Jay as he meant to give him something. Jay flinched as he thought the Man meant to strike him, however he did not. Jay's hand had went up to shake his for he didn't know what else to do, his hand shook the whole distance.

"I-I'm... Jay." He introduced.

"Red..." it was the only thing he said. Upon grabbing Red's hand, Red had spontaneously combusted the source of which fire seemed to be anchored in his palm. Jays hand felt as it was in the center of a raging inferno, and would burn off at any second. Although Red remained calm as it wasn't so much that he was on fire, it was more like he was becoming fire a fire that was being absorbed into the epicenter of their handshake. A flash of light engulfed the surrounding but before that, just a second before that Jay could see a smile on the face of Red, just before he whited out.

Jay woke up outside of the volcano the night sky was still up but seem to be fading with the coming dawn. The red beacon was gone from the volcano's top and the power emanating from the cave disappeared. In the same hand Red shook was a orbed shaped fruit, it was red on the top and white on the bottom., with a black equatorial line and a ring in the middle it had a red and orange stem. Also Jay had found a note in his pocket.

' This fruit should you choose to eat it is yours, you are my successor, Jay, Do not waste this, our encounter was not chance, but fate. This fruit was created for those with a sense of adventure, take to the seas and forge your destiny. I left everything I can give you on Mt. Silver on the Grand Line. My time is over, rise Jay.

Red'

Jay didn't understand, Everything Jay thought didn't exist actually did. 'Mt. Silver... The Grand line.' He had never left the island for anything, now 'fate' is throwing him a curve ball. Throwing caution to the wind, Jay bit into the fruit. it had a heat unlike any other food he has ever eaten. He can only compare it to drinking boiled magma. He forced every bite down until the only thing left was the stem. Then his body glowed and began to burn up, only the fire no longer burned him it felt natural, before he knew it he had transformed. The first thing he noticed was his claws, of which he had three they were white and razor sharp. Next his arms which were now redish orange, appearing more feral. He touched his face and head noticing that he had a horn protruding away from his face, while his black/blue eyes were slanted and fierce. His mouth stuck out now, and was filled with razor sharp teeth. Jay was shocked he didn't know what was going on. Turing around he saw his tail lit with a dancing flame. Jay tried to scream in horror but a that exited his mouth was a pillar of flames that shot and stuck the side of the mountain, burning any plant life and charring the stone itself.

Over the next few hours, Jay became more comfortable with his new form accepting it. 'Charmeleon...is that what this is called?' Jay thought. 'Its weird I felt like this was my name for a long time." The hours turned to days the days turned to months Jay was now one with Charmeleon as Charmeleon was with him, he didn't even acknowledge it was a different form for it felt like his own natural body. He had trained this new body learning new techniques, discovering more. Jay now felt as if he was now ready to leave the island. He reverted to human form and headed back down to the village to ready for his departure. Little did Jay know there was a certain rookie pirate looking to expand his crew and take on the Grand Line.

**A/N **I know this chapter is mainly a prologue but hold on more is on the way. Red was handled differently than I wanted to but I felt like this fit a little more and more on Red and the Char-Char fruit and all the Poke-Poke fruits will be revealed. I'm bringing Jay in after Syrup Village arc and towards the Baratie arc. Just some thoughts I'm gonna leave with.

Legendary Pokemon will not be fruits but they do exist

Not only Poke Poke fruit users can fight each other while there will be battles like this I will try to mix it up

I stared Jay at Charmeleon to try and move along plus it would be weird to have a 15 year old transforming into charmander

characters from the Pokemon games will appear along with more OC's I haven't figured out certain placements but ill get it together

there will be mega evolution

Hope that covers everything thanks for reading and let me know what I can do better or what I did wrong by reviewing. Thanks


End file.
